


哑琴

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik





	哑琴

00

我有旧琴一把终肯发声  
证与你相爱的喧嚣旧闻

01 

李赫宰难得有些恍惚。

他一向喜静，少会请人来家里做客。可现在，属于他自己的舒适区里将要长久地住进一个需要悉心照料的小客人。这个心理准备做起来并不像在公寓里打扫出一个能住人的客房这样容易。

李赫宰自己不过也才是个半大小伙，又是个被宠着长大的家中长子，从小便金贵。这么些年执意出来独自打拼，也算是吃了不少苦、学了不少事。带兵打仗他的确称得上是擅长，可说到带孩子，着实还是缺乏经验。

但这个即将住进来的小孩，毕竟是他已经牺牲的兄弟留给他的唯一也是最后的托付。他无法不接受，也不可能不接受。

那天下午电台里唱着不知名的戏，杂乱中不知哽过谁的喉：

最是无奈缘起时候，兜兜转转来换个厮守。

02

李东海被段叔引进家来的时候，李赫宰没有立即起身迎接。男人在家里的软沙发上依然坐得端正，显然是把有些习惯刻进了骨血。

这是两人的初见，李赫宰留给李东海的是一个线条锋利到冷峻的侧脸。未来的监护人不管从哪个角度看都并不好接近，但是他这种严肃疏离的姿态反而使李东海感到舒适。离开家乡和一群陌生的人相识相处，本来也需要一段不冷不热的适应期。

而且，许是逆着光看一切事物都不大真切，他莫名就觉得这个男人的轮廓和自己那个年轻却古板的哥哥有些重影。这样的错觉让他再无处寄存的那份对兄长的依恋有了新的去处，让他下意识就想要试着依赖，让他试着将真实的自我即刻解封。

小孩不知道，那个看上去正心无旁骛整理军帽的男人其实也在用余光打量他。李东海比他想象中的要瘦小，来之前可能还偷偷哭过鼻子，一双泛红的大眼睛里满盈了水色，软乎乎的样子挺招人疼。

李赫宰是有些惊讶，故去的战友论起身材来比自己还要高大一些，又因着常年带兵养出了一身黑皮肤，大多数时候看上去都颇有些凶蛮，没想到却有这么个漂亮的弟弟。

确实是漂亮。好山好水养人，川渝地区有得是好风景。这二十年来，它们都毫不吝啬地在李东海巴掌大的脸上给予恩赐。现下男孩的五官还没完全长开，眉眼间更多的是水似的韧和柔，但从他挺秀的鼻梁和坚定的下颌还是可以初窥山的朗俊。已经是足够抓人的长相，更何况今后还有岁月来帮忙打磨，定将会更有滋味。

两人之间并未尴尬太久。李赫宰很快便收回视线，妥帖地将军帽放在桌上，然后走到李东海面前，拍了拍他的肩：“我是李赫宰。别担心，我答应过你哥哥会照顾好你的。

03

带孩子其实远比李赫宰想象中的要轻松，尤其当那个孩子是李东海。

相依为命的哥哥去世，使个性本就安静的小孩变得更加沉默。虽说李赫宰是哥哥常常提起的朋友，但和自己毕竟不熟悉。况且，都已经长到二十岁，在一个可以考虑自己去闯一番成绩的时候突然需要寄人篱下，李东海多少有些无所适从。

只是确实也没有更好的解决办法。他毕竟还在读书，学音乐本就费钱，哥哥虽然留下来了不少，可如果要承担其他开销，恐怕难以维持生活。最重要的是，让自己跟着李赫宰成长一段时间，是哥哥的遗愿。不情愿也好，尴尬也好，这些无法摆在台面上展示的情绪李东海都得一个人悄悄消化。

李东华对这个由自己带大的弟弟称得上宠，但该教会李东海的东西他也一点没落下。所以来到新环境中虽然不大适应，男孩也还是极讲礼数，更是从不会给李赫宰添麻烦。除了找李赫宰借书房练琴之外，他几乎再没提过什么别的要求。

李赫宰平日本就繁忙，李东海懂事他也乐得清闲。家里不过是添了张吃饭的嘴，对李家大少而言完全构不成困扰。

换个角度看，多个人其实也挺好。李赫宰喜欢清净，但这并不意味着他就能享受孤单。过去他都是独自享用晚餐，李东海来了之后，桌子上好歹有了个可以讲话的人。

04

说起两个人一起吃饭，倒也挺有意思。

李赫宰平日公务繁忙，常常早出晚归，李东海平时也要去学校念书，因此两人同时在家的时间并不算多。就算两人都在家，李东海也不爱往他眼前凑，要么在书房练琴，要么就把自己关在房间里。所以，每天坐在餐桌前共享的那一顿晚餐是他们最为固定也是最为集中的相处时光。

和李赫宰一起用餐，李东海其实相当紧张。第一次一起吃饭的时候李东海甚至想要抢着洗碗，被李赫宰拦住了：“没事你放在那，洗碗是朱姨的事情。”后来，小孩虽然不再抢着干活，两人之间的尴尬还是不少只多。

习惯和性格使然，李赫宰并不擅长开启一段交谈。而这个一看就艰难的工作当然更不适合致力于当个闷罐子的李东海。虽说初来乍到，李赫宰也并没有对他提出什么要求，但小孩想着李少爷不易相处的个人形象，还是选择谨慎地遵从古人“食不言，寝不语”的教诲，以免引起他的不悦。

这样沉默的晚餐，少说持续了一周。不知道李东海觉不觉得别扭，李赫宰反正是颇难忍受。

那天，李大少早早就回了家，坐在沙发上用他那个用了装满军事要务的脑子细细斟酌：作为新任监护人，我好像有必要关心一下孩子的健康成长。李东海住进来挺长时间了也没怎么说过话，今天吃饭的时候得和孩子聊一聊了......

所以晚上，本在专心致志地吃着清蒸鱼的李东海突然听见对面的男人开口说话，他下意识就把身子坐直，万万没想到等来了这样一句：“你在学校没惹事吧？”

李东海一时失语，摇头否认的同时下意识就把嘴里的东西咽了下去。粗暴的鱼刺不出意外地卡在了喉咙，他越是急着想要开口解释，就越是被刺得生疼。所以他干脆放弃开口说话，只是深深地低下了头。这段时间他的心理包袱太重了，生理的不适叠加在久未疏解的委屈上，一下子就催红了眼眶。

埋头吃饭的李赫宰并未留意到他的不对劲，自顾自地接着刚才的话往下讲：“惹事也没关系，我看你的性子定是不会主动招惹人的。谁要是欺负你，直接打回去，什么事都有我兜着。”

原来是这个意思。李东海不知道，明明不用解释，也不用委屈了，自己为什么反倒更加想哭。狠狠扒拉了一口饭，把泪水和鱼刺都咽下去，他抬起头来，刚好撞进李赫宰没有等到回复的疑惑眼睛。这个看上去生人勿近的别扭军官，在他眼里一下就变得熟悉起来，变得足可依赖。

于是李东海笑了。

“没有，他们对我都很好......你也很好。”

很久之后李赫宰都还是记得李东海的那个笑。它是气候回暖时的轻风细雨柔缓，是冰封河流解冻的初声，是种子破土时跃跃欲试的生动......

它带来整个春天。

05

这次的插曲给了两人一个变得亲近的契机。

李东海开始主动向李赫宰分享一些有趣的琐事，在李赫宰累的时候会跑去给他捏捏肩。而李赫宰晚上去跑去书房催小孩睡觉的时候，也会顺便给他送个宵夜。李东海知道李赫宰晚饭前总喜欢去二楼阳台上抽支烟。李赫宰则观察到自己家这个小孩好像特别喜欢吃鱼......

两个人用这种轻松的姿态进行着自然的磨合，不知不觉中就向对方展示了更多。

自从家里新来了个小孩，李赫宰便很少在外应酬，但总有那么一些约他必须要赴。此前他常常晚归，段叔他们年纪大了，况且李赫宰酒量甚好，通常也并不需要人照顾，所以他早便吩咐过，不必等他回来。

这天他确实喝得比以往要多，支撑着走到家门口，才发觉是真的难受。大概是好一段时间没再喝酒，胃里忽就开始翻腾，叫嚣着向他暗示着这个夜晚的难捱。

等到打开门，李赫宰愣了。客厅里出乎意料的亮堂，而沙发上那个正蜷着身子发呆的人，分明是早该在床上熟睡的李东海。

哪怕是醉了酒，李赫宰依然有着相当的理智，拖着嗓子就开始训孩子：“怎么回事你今天，赶快睡觉去！”只可惜这段时间李东海早就摸清了他的脾气，男人看着凶罢了，事实上相当温和。尤其今天李赫宰还醉了酒，在李东海的眼中更是毫无杀伤力。

男人并不知道李东海的想法。他满意地看着李东海看似听话地从沙发上站了起来，转身离开。李东海刚一起身，李赫宰便将自己放倒在了沙发上，用沙发边沿挤压着自己不安分的胃，虽然隐隐还是有些想吐，但毕竟是好受了一点。

李赫宰本以为他需要在沙发上和自己较劲一整晚的。但没过多久就被食物的香气唤醒他那颗昏沉的脑袋。面前的小几上摆了一碗面，金黄的煎蛋安静地躺在正中，被油炸得微卷的边缘看上去很香脆。

李东海在李赫宰身边蹲下，扶住李赫宰的胳膊让他借着力坐起来。虽说两人已经熟悉，但少有的身体接触还是让小孩有了那么点局促：“段叔说你出去应酬是不爱吃东西，还喝得很凶。这样不好。我......煮了碗面，家里没有辣椒，没办法做我常做的那种，不过你喝了酒正好得吃点清淡的......知道你不舒服，好歹吃些垫一垫。”

这样悉心的照料使李赫宰感到陌生，回过神来时整个身体以心脏为中心发散着浅浅的暖。几乎是下意识的，李赫宰伸手揉了揉李东海的头顶：“小家伙。”

面的味道谈不上有多出色，加上身体实在不适，李赫宰没能吃完，可还是喝了好些热汤。

快三十岁的男人其实很难被什么打动。李东海用一碗面做到了。怕也不止是那碗面吧。深夜为他而亮的灯火，专属于他的等待，难得脆弱时的安抚......这些种种加起来，给了李赫宰一个家。

06

虽说那晚是醉了酒，但有些值得注意的细节李赫宰还是没有放过。

“你喜欢吃辣吗。”

被问到时李东海有些愣，但很快反应过来：男人肯定是把自己昨晚的话记下了。

“也谈不上喜欢。川渝地区嗜辣，家里原来也常吃。邻居家阿婆做豆瓣很好，每次都会分我们一瓶，哥哥休假回来的时候会用它给我做鱼。”

李东海说的时候很自然，可李赫宰知道他一定在痛。有些抱歉提起这个话题，但也亏得是这样才让一向迟钝的他注意到，孩子想哥哥了，也想家了。

以为只是几句随意的聊天，小孩情绪低落了几分钟，很快也就忘了。但李赫宰把它放在了心上。

打听到自己手下有个四川籍的兵，李赫宰想想近来并无要事，就派人把他找来。四川汉子站在他面前的时候有些惶恐，不知道自己做错了什么，竟被李赫宰盯上。

“张强是吧？你很久没回家了，给你放半个月假，回去看看吧。”

名叫张强的傻小子显然没弄清状况，还呆站在原地，定定地看向李赫宰：“......啊？”

“还愣着干什么？给你放假，快去吧。对了，听说你们那的豆瓣酱很有风味，如果方便的话，回来的时候麻烦帮我带上一罐。”

憨厚的四川汉子忙不迭地应了。

07

李赫宰平日极少提前回家，最近的几次，都是因为李东海。

此刻，男人站在他几乎从不踏进的厨房里和段叔面面相觑。

“叔，你会做豆瓣鱼吗？”

“抱歉少爷，实在是不会。”

朱姨刚晾好衣服，见厨房有些热闹便凑了过来，看见安静躺着的豆瓣酱和一尾活鱼心下了然：“少爷想做豆瓣鱼？我在四川长大，虽说手笨，这道菜倒是会做的。交给我来吧。”

李赫宰大喜，点点头正准备出去，把厨房留给她，忽然就想起了那天夜里李东海亲手煮给他的那碗面。

“不了朱姨，我想自己来，你教我就好，你说我做。”

这天，李东海放学回家，闻见熟悉的家乡味道，抽抽鼻子就要哭。

李赫宰这次没有错过他的情绪，但依旧是会错了意：“怎么了？谁惹你不开心吗？”李东海屈起手指揉了揉眼睛，开口时声音还是有些抑制不住的抖：“没有，是这辣椒有点呛人。”

李赫宰也没有多想，只是拍拍椅背示意他坐下：“是朱姨的手艺，你试试看，好吃的话还给你做。”

李东海觉得自从来了李赫宰家里，自己就格外爱哭。只第一口，还没来得及尝出个味道来，他的鼻子就又开始酸。虽然李赫宰没提，但他知道，在这个城市里，要寻到一瓶如此醇正的豆瓣酱来并不容易。

以这瓶酱为开始，李赫宰的好开始在李东海的脑袋里一帧帧地放：那些等自己吃完饭的耐心；那些每晚催自己睡觉的温柔；还有练琴的这么多年来，第一次收到的那句关心，“你拉琴的时候需要夹着琴这么长时间，痛吗”......无数个细节堆叠在一起，簇拥着来给他感动。他知道，李赫宰是真的疼自己。

鱼很好吃，恰就是李东海记忆中的好味道。他想要说一些话来表达自己的谢意，但支支吾吾地总是说不出口，索性就一个劲地扒饭，想要用破天荒的两大碗来告诉李赫宰：我知道你的心意，我很开心，谢谢你。

08

吃过饭，李东海便又把自己关到琴房里，很晚才出来。久没吃辣让他有些渴，想要下楼给自己倒杯水。没走两步，就隐隐听见客厅里有人在讲话，听声音是李赫宰和段叔。不想偷听别人的交谈，李东海转身便打算离开，可空气突然就送来了自己的名字。

“少爷，为什么不告诉东海少爷，鱼是您亲手做的？”

“要是做得难吃，那我在孩子心里的形象不就毁了？不如稳妥一点，推给朱姨。”

“......少爷考虑周全。”

李东海听乐了，悄悄溜回自己的房间，坐在床沿笑嘻嘻地晃脚，晃着晃着，忽就侧倒在床上，咬住被子大哭起来。

那天晚上李东海难得做了梦，关于他和李赫宰。

“想和他去老家的后山去找桑果，采来之后去泉水里洗洗就吃，嘴唇被汁水染红了也没关系，正好探身在他脸上印一个亲亲。

回家的路上我要走后面，悄悄摘上一兜子的苍耳，暗戳戳地往他头发上招呼。虽说那人平日齐整惯了，可大不了也就挨他一顿训，他还是会给我做鲜辣的鱼吃......”

一梦多年，醒来仿佛迎接一个新的世界。在这个崭新的开始里，变化的参数好像只有一个——李东海把李赫宰偷偷爱着。

09

一份普通的豆瓣鱼竟有着这样大的魔力，着实出乎了李赫宰的意料。

李东海这些天心情看上去都挺好，健谈又爱笑，偶尔还要大着胆子跑到阳台上去逮李赫宰抽烟。好几次李赫宰刚准备把烟点上，就被身后不知道什么时候跟来的小孩戳了腰心，转过身去就看见李东海把眉毛鼻子皱巴巴地凑到一起，非逼得自己和他回屋去，滑稽的样子暖心又好笑。

还不止这样。李东海练琴的时候习惯锁门，除了催孩子睡觉，李赫宰一直也没想过要去看看。可是小孩那天忽然就把他拉进书房里，说要拉首曲子给他听。

虽说早有预料，但李东海在拉琴时绽放出的光彩依然让李赫宰惊叹。小孩自信地阖着眼，左手精准又灵动，右手节制又洒脱，身体随着动作微微地倾，自在潇洒。书房的灯光也似有灵，以一个优美的角度投在他的鼻翼，配上他那微微颤动的睫毛，动静之间引无数光影交叠。他美若神祇。

李赫宰下意识屏住了呼吸。他并不懂音乐，更不懂琴，甚至有点不懂此时这个心跳剧烈的自己。他不知道这一曲是在什么时候终止的，但他记得小孩睁眼的那一瞬，眸光闪亮如同装载有万千星光。李东海将这些光亮当作背景，用正中的位置装了一个人......那是他。

平日里杀伐果断的男人在一个提着琴的小孩面前留下一句“谢谢，你拉的很好”，便落荒而逃。他太慌张，所以太荒唐，以为这样就可以回避自己不受控制的心跳。

李东海也有些不知所措。他承认自己存了那么些私心。现下他珍视的东西不过两个，先是李赫宰，然后是这把琴。对于前者，他没指望能得到回应的。他只是想有这么一次，手边是琴，心里眼里都是李赫宰，就足够了，能拿来惦记一辈子。

可是现在，他好像可以尝试着奢求更多了。

10

李赫宰的性格里少有矫情和回避。所以冷静下来之后，他很快便正视了自己的感情。

可他也确实没有更进一步的想法。李东海年龄太小，又太夺目，理应有更大的选择空间。最重要的是，他不知道，这个正生长在自己羽翼下的小孩究竟是不是也喜欢男人。如果单单因着自己的一点旖旎想法就把李东海圈为己有，未必也太自私，也太不公平。所以，无论李东海怎么邀请，李赫宰都再没去听过他拉琴。

但是喜欢一个人怎么都藏不住，他还是忍不住要对李东海好一点、再好一点。白天他到处托人去找名中医给小孩配缓解肌肉酸痛的膏药，晚上还要偷溜进小孩房间里给他掖被子。但李赫宰不知道，他自以为足够轻手轻脚，李东海其实从来就没睡。

李东海不知道李赫宰的犹豫，他只知道，他想要和这个也喜欢着自己的人在一起。

那天李东海练琴的时间格外长，李赫宰催了两次他都不肯出来，惹得男人有点急。但他还是耐着性子站在书房门口，等到李东海结束了正在拉的这首曲子，才选择直接开门，伸手拍掉了书房的灯：“李东海，别让我再催你。你该睡了。”

男人的声音里难得夹了些冰，可李东海既不怕，也不恼，只是安静地放下了琴。见小孩乖顺，李赫宰哪舍得再生他的气，正准备把灯再打开，忽然就被紧紧抱住。

李东海这段时间似乎又长了点个子，但看李赫宰的时候还是需要仰头，在走廊里微弱灯光的映衬下，一双朦胧的眼睛显得格外多情。

被李东海这样抱着，又这样看着，好像是场梦，让李赫宰沉溺其中，忘记说话。胸前突然感受到震动，李东海打破沉默的声音轻灵温柔：“你关了灯，现在我满身是月。”

李赫宰有些不知所措。他不知道小孩这句话是是什么意思，更不知在这样的情况下自己该怎样接话。迷茫之中他感受到李东海温热的鼻息扑在自己的颈侧，紧接着肩头就被印上一个轻盈却郑重的亲吻：

“你就是我的月亮。”

11

李东海当天晚上就抱着被子敲响了李赫宰的房门，在男人还没反应过来的时候便扒拉开了小半边领地，然后翻身上床，躺得飞快。整套动作过于流畅，一气呵成，看得李赫宰哭笑不得。

在一起后的日子和从前一样，也不大一样。两个人还是妥帖地按着各自原本的方向朝前走，只是刻意设置了更多交错着相遇的路段，用来相拥而眠，用来交换亲吻，用来互付真情。

他们平日都忙，闲下来的时候也都喜欢呆在家，但李赫宰偶尔还是想要带小孩出门逛逛。两个人的第一次外出约会，是在郊外的马场。

谈恋爱的人总是想要了解对方更多一些，想要看看对方展示出更多的面貌。李东海曾经提过几次，想去李赫宰工作的地方看看。只是男人办公的地方几乎全是文件，实在没什么可看，思来想去，他决定带李东海去学一学骑马。

这么多年来，陪伴李赫宰的是一匹纯种的阿巴嘎。黑马高大健硕，看起来和它的主人一样，安静中总带着一些生人勿近的冷傲。李东海从未接触过马，第一次看见这样个性十足的良驹，他隐隐有些畏惧。

李赫宰跨坐在马背上，知道小孩紧张，也不出声催促，只是微微笑着，向李东海伸出了手。从男人掌心传来的力量给了他勇气，小孩没再犹豫便翻身上马。待到李东海坐稳，李赫宰贴上他的后背，将两臂架在他的身侧，然后握住了缰绳。在这样的姿势下，男人像是将他拥入了怀中，用气息和温度将他温和包裹，使他踏实又幸福。

马跑得并不快，有李赫宰的陪伴，李东海很快就和它亲近起来，放心地抚上它顺滑干净的鬃毛。这马本就长得很漂亮，小孩又喜欢动物，既然已经不再害怕，很快便爱上了它。

“赫宰，它有名字吗。”

李赫宰像是在走神，过了很久才想起来回答他：“有，连驰。接连的连，飞驰的驰。”

12

时间过得挺快，转眼之间，又逢新年。按照惯例，李赫宰是要回老家过的。以往他都是一个人回家，这次多了个李东海。

其实如果把李东海留在家里，段叔朱姨也会把小孩照顾得很好，但这毕竟是两个人在一起之后过的第一个年，让小孩孤零零地吃年夜饭，他哪里舍得。而且，李大少想借这次机会，把李东海领回家。反正认定就是这个小孩了，他们之间的关系，他恨不得早一点让所有人都知道。在做这个决定之前，他还是想征求一下小孩的意见。

晚上，李赫宰侧着身子把李东海搂在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背哄他睡觉，酝酿了许久，终是开口问：“东海，你愿意和我回家吗？不只是以李东华的弟弟的身份，还是以李东海，李赫宰的李东海。”

小孩闭着眼睛，像是已经睡着，迟迟没有回复。李赫宰看着他微微抖动的睫毛，知道他还没睡，但又不好揭穿，只能叹了声气，伸手关掉了床头灯。

又过了很久，久到男人困意翻涌快要睡着，李东海突然就从被子里挣出来，撑起身子，撩开李赫宰额间的碎发，吻了吻他的额头。他说：“好。”

对于李赫宰牵着李东海的手迈进家里大门的事实，李家众人接受得比想象中的要快。但是不知道为什么，李东海总觉得，他们看上去友善的微笑背后，藏着些隐隐的抵触。

久未回家，又是家中长子，有太多事等着李赫宰去安排。虽说带李东海回家是怕小孩孤单，但是来这边之后，李赫宰能陪在小孩身边的时间少之又少。

13

李东海有些认生，但是出于礼貌，他不能把自己关在房间里，哪怕不爱说话，也要坐到长辈身边做一个漂亮的背景板。

事实证明，李东海的感觉相当正确，李家的老老少少确实都不太喜欢他，只是当着李赫宰的面不好发作。李家大少的脾气出了名的差，要是真把他给惹急了，恐怕再也不会回这个家。

但是李赫宰不在的时候，怎么对待李东海，又是另外一说。

李母喜欢打牌，恰逢过年，家里一有空就搭起了牌桌子。李东海对棋牌游戏一窍不通，却也只能搬个小凳子坐在李母旁边陪着。到了新的环境小孩晚上睡得并不好，但在人前又不能把疲态展现得过分明显。李母不是没有看见小孩眼里的血丝，但她还是装作房间里没有李东海这个人，并不开口放小孩回去补觉。

整整三天，来来往往许多人，没人来和李东海说过话。家里的佣人多么聪明，知道大少爷带回来的男孩不受待见，就连送茶和点心的时候，都没有准备他的份。

那次，许是忙不过来，来人往茶壶里添了新茶便离开了，没来得及把主人的水倒上。李东海盯着茶壶思量许久：长辈不喜欢自己没关系，该做的事情还是要做得周到。

于是他站起身来，往杯子里兑了些新茶，给桌上牌战正酣的人送去。李东海没想到，在这么多人面前，自己送上的一杯简简单单的茶水，李母都不肯收下。

茶比他想象中的要烫得多，灼热的温度很快就渗过本就不算厚实的杯壁，尽数烧到他的手上。

李东海家境虽然并不比李赫宰家这般殷实，但从小也是被宠着长大，再加上练琴的缘故，对自己的一双手一向爱惜。这样的委屈，这样的苦痛，他从没受过。

这几天实在太憋屈，让男孩突就生出了些傲气。分明是再难坚持，但他就是倔强着不肯认输。最后还是一位远房亲戚帮忙解围：“我们现在不渴。杯子烫手，你先放下吧。”

手是不可避免地红肿了。用过晚饭，李东海回到房间，摊开自己皮肉撑起到看不清掌纹的掌心，泪水渐渐就迷了眼睛。他好想扑进李赫宰怀里好好地哭上一场，但是他心心念念的爱人，肯定又要大半夜才会回来。那个时候，他早该睡熟了。

委屈是真委屈，但李东海不后悔。在那些关于爱情的话本子里，一场圆满的爱情总会经历阻挠和波折，为了和李赫宰一生，这么点艰辛，他可以克服的。小孩窝在床上，小心翼翼避开伤处，用手臂环住膝盖，悄悄给自己打气：东海啊，你争点气，再忍一忍，坚持一下，过几天他就会带你回家啦。

14

其实也没什么大不了，如果不是那根压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

这根稻草是自己找上门来的。初次见面，他挂着人畜无害的微笑，将李东海上下打量：“你就是东海是吗？赫宰提起过你。看你的样子，他大概没有给你说过我。也是，我们之间的事他一向不喜欢和别人说。先自我介绍一下好了。你好，我是白池。”

这看似平常的几句话里，夹带了太多的私货。“赫宰”、“我们”、“别人”，李东海反复默念着这几个词，每念一次，就像在自己心上扎了一根针。他就这样一直自虐般地念着，看着这些似有实体的锋利一点一点地将自己占领吞噬，一开始只是有点不适，但逐渐堆砌起来的疼痛竟是让他几近窒息。

原来，还有别的人会这么叫他。原来，他还会和其他人并称一个“我们”，然后把我撇做一个毫不相干的“别人。”

小孩还是太年轻，又是初次涉足爱情，哪里经得起挑拨，轻易就入了白池的圈套。他攥紧了拳头，隐忍着不肯和白池对视，尽力为自己的语调装配上自信：“你来找我，是想说些什么？”他以为自己表现得满不在乎，可他不知道，当开口问出这句话的时候，就已经输了。

白池讲了一个长而烂俗的故事。归纳起来不过就是，竹马相恋，情投意合，两小无猜。李赫宰为了他向家里坦白，而他却没有找到合适的公开时机，只能维持隐秘相爱。这段关系本可以再走很久的。如果不是白家家道中落，如果不是白池后来被迫接受由家族安排的一纸婚约。

他说：“所以，赫宰不是不爱我。他也无可奈何。”

他说：“刚才见你，我还在想赫宰是不是换了口味。但是细看了这么一阵，你和我小时候确有些许神似。”

他说：“离开他吧，别把青春给一个不可能爱你的人。我是为了你好。”

李东海的理智告诉他，白池并非善人，他的话不可全信。似乎知道他在想什么，已经转身离开的白池又回过头来，朝他补上了强力的一击：“如果你不相信我说的话，让他带你去看看他的那匹黑马吧。当初，是我们一起把它养大的。”就只一句话，就把李东海钉在原地了。

是真的吧。李东海紧紧地咬住下唇，又一次告诉自己，都是真的啊。

所以哪里是什么接连的连，飞驰的驰呢。连驰，连驰，怕是傻子都知道，是恋池吧。

所以，自己是作为一个被李家埋怨的人的替代品出现，才不被接受的，是吗？

所以，他才会把与白池的这段过去埋得好好的，是吗？

所以，他的那些爱，那些好，那些温柔，都是给白池的补偿，是吗？

李赫宰，你好狠的心啊。

15

李东海在亭子里坐了太久，也想了太久。久到过了太阳落山，久到错过饭点，久到忙完一天之后回去面对空荡荡的房间的李赫宰出来寻他。

找到李东海的时候，憋了一肚子火的李赫宰一下子就慌了。他有些惊，更多的是痛。小孩原本清澈的眼睛里全是充血似的红，好像是哭过，却又异常地干涩。这样的李东海让他感到陌生，感到愧疚，于是他冲上前去把小孩紧紧拥在怀里：“东海你乖，我明天就带你回家。”

李东海想要把男人推开的，但手掌刚刚接触到男人的胸膛，他便倒吸了一口凉气。手上有伤，他忘了。疼痛一下子抓住他的头皮，让他即刻清醒。还不如不要清醒的，放眼一望，尽是悲凉。

那个地方，还能称得上是家吗。

回到公寓，李东海做的第一件事，是去李赫宰房间，把自己的被子搬了回来，以此为第一步，和李赫宰划起了界限。

男人这一辈子少有无措的时候，但是现在，他确实拿李东海没有办法。小孩变得不会笑了，也不大爱说话了，就连饭也不肯好好吃，短短几天，就瘦了一大圈。但是无奈，李赫宰问过无数次，甚至拜托段叔朱姨去试探过，李东海永远都是摇摇头，锁起一扇心门，什么都不肯说。

其实要是他肯问，李赫宰绝不会隐瞒任何。和白池之间，确实是热闹过一阵，但也早就是“过”了。要说有多爱，是真的谈不上。两人之间，更多的是陪伴。

白池带给李赫宰最大的收获，是让他在还不懂事的时候就清楚地知道，自己动心的对象，只会是男人。白池这个人，太自私，也太骄傲，也太狡诈。他对李赫宰，更多的不是爱，是不得不失去的不甘，是我得不到别人也休想得到的畸形占有。

至于连驰这个名字，也也并非是李赫宰取的，当时他还愿意纵着白池的这些小心思，后来虽然感情没了，叫得习惯，便也懒得改了。

最伤心是误会一场，无需言语便两败俱伤。

耐着性子哄了这么长时间，已经是李赫宰的极限。罢了，总之是不可能分开的，索性再多给彼此一段时间。上次为了安抚小孩，回来得匆忙，不如就在这几天回去一趟，把小孩不愿意说的事情都了解个清楚。

16

这些天来，李赫宰的急切不像是假的。李东海也逐渐找回了理智，自己不应该因为对方找上门来的前任的一面之辞就给他们之间的感情判上死刑。他下定决心，等李赫宰回来，要好好和他谈谈。

李东海万万没有想到，他心心念念等来的，会是那个他最不想见的人。

白池的脸出现在眼前的那一瞬，他下意识想要一巴掌拍上门。但是多年来的良好教育使他强忍住心里的不适，还算是礼貌地向白池问好：“白先生你好，我们又见面了。请问你这次来，又有什么事呢？”

他没有立刻得到回应。白池一脸淡然地站在门口，眼睛不住地向门内瞟，仿佛是在等李东海邀请他进去，又好像有着其他的目的。

李东海把门又合了合，然后侧开身子，挡住白池探究的视线。这一次开口，他的语气里多了些不耐：“对不起，白先生，赫宰不在，我不方便邀请你进去。有什么事的话，你还是等他回来之后再来吧。”

也不知道为何，听闻李赫宰不在家，白池反而松了口气。他挑起嘴角，从口袋中慢悠悠地掏出支钢笔，把它递给了李东海，声音里全是藏不住的得意：“也不是什么要紧物事。赫宰那天把它落在我这儿了，我这两天正好要来这边办事，便把它带来了。既然赫宰不在，那么由你转交也是一样的。”

看到这支钢笔的那一刻，李东海的鼻子就酸了。这个白池口中不要紧的物事，是他送的。乍一看这钢笔，除了牌子响点，价格贵点，也没什么特别的地方。但是它的笔帽上，有一朵李东海用小刀亲手刻上的玉兰。

这支笔，一向妥帖地插在李赫宰胸前的兜里。李赫宰答应过他，绝不会弄丢的。可是它现在，竟是由白池还了回来。

李东海无法控制自己不去多想，他送李赫宰的礼物是如何落在了白池手上。在自己痴痴地等待着的这段时间里，他们见面了吧？然后呢？拥抱了吗？亲吻了吗？又一次......相爱了吗？

我不会哭，我要笑。我笑我自己单纯痴傻，好不像话。

17

李赫宰带着一身愧疚回来。自己确实不是个东西，让捧在心尖尖上的人受尽了委屈。

他都知道了。知道那几天李东海的孤单，知道小孩被所有人针对，知道了那次残忍的烫伤，也知道了谁才是惹得自己被排斥的罪魁祸首。

李赫宰的确是去找了白池，但剧情和李东海脑补的实在是不一样。哪里有什么温存，更不是所谓的旧情复燃，有的只是质问，是争吵，是极力隐忍才没有落下的那记掌掴。而钢笔，就是在那个时候掉下的。

已经过去，多说无益。李赫宰多想飞奔回家紧紧抱住小孩，请求一个原谅，但家里恰好有事需要他处理，没有想到，就让白池钻了空子。

等到他回家，得到的是李东海被老师邀请参加集训的通知。在小孩床头的矮柜上，用闹钟压着的，是一份留学申请。

不该是这样！不能是这样！李赫宰怒了，也慌了。他可以接受李东海和他哭，和他闹，骂他也好打他也行，可是，李东海怎敢动了离开的念头呢。

18

周末，李东海回到家里，等到的是一份被撕碎的申请书，和沙发上的李赫宰隐隐暴怒的脸。

李东海捏紧了拳，涨红了脸，他有太多情绪需要发泄。他想说，想哭，想吼，可这些沉甸甸的东西都哽在喉咙里，堵得他说不出话。他本想好好和李赫宰谈谈，现在看来是没有必要了。

李赫宰凭什么发火？他凭什么撕自己的申请书？他不是明明......就不在乎吗？这些说不出来的话，好像都化成了泪水。李东海恨起了李赫宰，也恨起了这个不争气的自己。

男人看到李东海的泪，难得没有心软，只是更加烦怒，更深疲惫。李东海已经很久没有对自己笑过了，那些快乐，那些回忆，甚至自己面前的这个人，他都觉得自己抓不住了。

李赫宰压抑的情绪被李东海用一句话引爆。小孩胡乱地抹了把脸，抽噎着跨越了男人的底线：“李赫宰，我们分手吧。”

男人怒极反笑：“分手？你他妈的除了我这还能去哪？”

“申请书我会再写一份，他们说会给我一笔奖学金，足够生活，就不给您添麻烦了。”

“您？添麻烦？好，李东海，挺能耐啊？去国外学琴是吧？好了，现在你去不了了。”说着，李赫宰劈手抢过李东海的琴包，狠狠地甩到了地上。

男人的力道不可小觑，琴包砸在地上的一声闷响，把两个人都听愣了。

两双手同时伸向地上躺着的琴包，这一次，李赫宰竟没能快过李东海。

琴包厚实，打开后的小提琴看似完好无损。但当李东海把琴架上想要试拉的时候，他发现，哥哥留给自己的这把琴，哑了。

这显然不是李赫宰想要的结果。他知道这把琴对李东海来说有多么重要，他知道自己犯了大错。李赫宰犹豫着伸出手，然后顿在半空。可现在别说扯住李东海的手了，哪怕是小孩的一片衣襟，他也绝不敢碰。

“东海，你别哭。东海，对不起。东海，你把琴给我好吗，我去修，我一定把它修好。”

李东海没有哭，他已经不会哭了。他郑重地把琴装好，朝李赫宰摇了摇头：“不必了。修不好了。琴已经坏了。我们也结束了。”

19

李赫宰知道，李东海被自己伤了个透彻，是真的留不住了。但是，把琴修好，是他给小孩最后的承诺。哪怕他们之间再回不去，琴，他还是会尽全力去修。

他请了半个月的假，跑遍了城里大大小小的琴行，得到的回复大同小异，都说这把琴，是不可能修好了。

男人的沮丧日益深重。使他低落的除了修不好琴的坏消息，还有李东海大大方方放在桌上的船票。李东海是真的要走了。这一次，这张轻飘飘的票，他怎么也不敢撕了。

李赫宰不知道，自己发火的那一次，李东海其实并没打算要走的。被推荐是真的，奖学金是真的，对国外进修心动过，也是真的。但他还是舍不得离开，还是想让所有事情说开，给彼此一个交代。所以，他把写好的申请书放在了床头。他没想到，自己的留恋，自己的放不下，换来的是一把被砸坏的琴。

是该走了。该离开了。但是为什么，看着李赫宰这些天来为了给自己修琴东奔西跑的努力，会有些心软啊。为什么想到今后的生活里再没有他，会这么痛啊。

20

李东海走的前一天，李赫宰收到一张纸条。写下它的人姓韦，经营着一家典当铺，他说，琴，他能修。

已经失望了这么多天，拜访了那么多大师，都说无法复原。现在突然有人说能修好这把琴，李赫宰已经不太敢信了。但是，哪怕就那么一点微渺希望，他还是决定去碰碰运气。

李赫宰很快便带着琴赶到典当铺。韦老板戴上眼镜，皱起眉头在琴身上敲敲弄弄了半个多小时，最终抬起头来，笑着看向李赫宰：“先生，这把琴，我确实是可以修。明天上午，您再来拿吧。”

回到家时，李赫宰还没有回过神来。琴能修的消息实在让他欣喜，但是他却无法将这份喜悦与李东海分享。一是怕最终没能修好让小孩失望，二是因为，李东海明天就该走了，琴能不能修好，他怕也不会在乎了。

世上本无这许多完满事，总有那么一点会在原地成空，会打得人生疼。

碎掉的关系并不比一把哑琴好补，来不及留不住暗暗添堵。

21

李东海买了下午的船票，但是天还没亮，他便离开了，说是想回学校再看看。小孩在这个时候依然极有礼貌，和段叔朱姨都妥帖地告了别，唯独漏了一个李赫宰。

他仔仔细细地将这个房子又打量了一次，然后盯住那扇正紧紧闭着的房门，下意识就捏起了拳头。

这一次，他不会再哭了。

你啊，太酸了，太涩了，太痛了。

你啊，该舍了，该忘了，该走了。

“东海少爷，真的不等少爷起来，和他道个别吗？”

“不了朱姨，等他起床，帮我把这支笔给他吧。本就是给他的东西。您帮我告诉他，琴我也不要了，去那边会买新的。我走了，如果可以的话，再帮我......谢谢他一声。”

那天早上李东海一个人走，带着些隐秘的期待却始终没有回头。

22

李赫宰走得很急，等他再三谢过韦老板，赶回家的时候才知道，李东海早走了，甚至比他要走得要更早。

这是李东海留给他的最委婉的拒绝，没有告别，走得潇洒。一切都仿佛是在告诉他，结束了，我很好，不必追。

这一刻他这些天早有预料，但真的需要面对的时候，他还是如坠寒冬，风寒料峭。

“对了少爷，这是东海少爷走的时候，托我转交给你的东西。”

从朱姨手上接过那支笔的时候，李赫宰的手有些抖。他不知道这支笔是什么时候被自己弄丢的，更不知道是怎么又回到了李东海的手里。

男儿有泪不轻弹，李赫宰一直信奉。和李东海不一样，他是真的不爱哭。李东海说分手的时候他没有哭，看到船票的时候他没有哭，面对爱人的不辞而别他没有哭。大概是这支笔太沉，沉到他拿不动了，压得他快要掉下泪来。

他狼狈地逃到李东海的房间里。屋子里的一切都井井有条，干净得像是从没有人住进来过。要不是空间里还残留着李东海的气息，李赫宰都快要觉得，关于李东海的一切都是一场幻梦。这场梦做了太沉太久，是时候醒了。

李赫宰混混沌沌地走出房间，昏沉之中，踢倒了李东海床尾的垃圾桶。散落出来的大多是被撕破的琴谱，要不是男人眼尖，几乎就要错过那个翻滚着跳出来的极不起眼的黑色零件。

那是钢笔吸墨器。而李东海是艺术生，几乎从不用钢笔。

几乎是下意识地，李赫宰掏出了兜里的钢笔，拧开它的动作用力地快要把钢笔折腾变形。果然，原本安装吸墨器的地方，被李东海替换成了一张字条。小孩的字还是一如既往的丑，简简单单的几个字，硬生生地逼出了男人刚才竭力抑制的眼泪：

“如果我说我不想走了，你会来接我吗？”

23

李赫宰赶到港口的时候，船已经快开了。

他几乎第一时间就看见了自己的小孩。李东海背对着他站着，仰起头看着船上的人，身型清瘦又出挑。

像是知道他来了，小孩扭过头来，隔着人群，安静地和他相望。而我们平日里严谨又镇定的军官提着沉甸甸的琴包，揣着满身的忐忑与狂喜不顾一切地朝着李东海飞奔而去。

海边风大，把李赫宰的头发吹得很乱，再加上前些日子的不修边幅，男人看上去难得有些落魄。李东海看着以这样一个陌生的形象出现在自己面前的李赫宰，忽然就笑了。

小孩的眼睛有点红，一如他们初遇时的模样。而他久久没有展现出的笑容清晰又漂亮，像朵初初开放的茉莉，绽在这湿漉漉的港口，让李赫宰轻易就想起自己对他的初次心动，想起那些芬芳着相爱的好时光。此刻，他仿佛又被李东海带入无边春日，冰雪消融，万物伊始。

真好，李赫宰想，一切都还来得及。

男人把琴郑重的交还到小孩手里，真挚的样子仿佛要顺便交付上自己长长的下半生：“东海，我们的琴，修好了。”

在李东海惊喜的眸光下，李赫宰温柔捧起他的脸，轻轻地含上那两瓣薄而柔软的唇：

“我来带你回家。”


End file.
